Sorting Guide
Sorting Guide Hi ! I'm JayeMalik', Head of Aid & Development. This is the Sorting Guide, with all the important information you must include in your acceptance pages. IC *'Name:' Your character must have a first and last name. Unless they are non-human creature with only one name, such as a centaur, this applies to all. Their names must also be appropriate and not just nonsense letters. They may have same first or last name as a character in Harry Potter; however, they cannot be related to that character, especially if they are a better known one. *'Personality:' Your character's personality has no specific minimum requirement, but it needs a lot of detailing, for the most accurate sorting possible. *'History:' Your character's history has no specific minimum requirement, but it must have a lot of details. Some things you can put in your character's history are their family and how they grew up, plus their first magical signs and their reactions + how their lives changed because of it. *'Sorting Quiz:' Answering the sorting quiz is a must for students, in order to receive an accurate sorting. For adults, it's completely optional as you can determine their house. *'Houses:' It's up to the sorters to decide your character's house if he/she/xe if a student. To ask for one in particular does not guarantee you a place there; however, it's different for adults, as you can establish their house. *'Occupation (for adults):' If your character is an adult, saying their occupation in the sorting forum does not necessarily mean that they will get the job. Unless your character has a freelance profession, they need to sign up for their occupation. For example, the Auror Office, the Ministry of Magic, or the Store Employee Sign-Up. *'Rare and Natural Abilities:' You have a limit on the amount of characters that may be exotic, depending on your level. To be exotic is to have a special ability, or not completely human. If your character is exotic, please specify in the forum. Not doing so could result in an official warning. *Since complete non-humans are not allowed to have a wand, full vampires, house-elves, banshees, centaurs, merpeople, hags and no-majs and full veelas are not allowed at Ilvermorny, as they would not be able to practice magic. OOC *If an admin comments on your sorting forum and asks to make a change and you do not do it within one week, your sorting will be deleted. *Similarly, you will be given one week only to finish a WIP sorting before it's denied. *You can only make one character in your entry level and it can't be exotic. You can make up to 5 characters in level one, one of which is exotic. In level two, you can have up to ten, 2 of which can be exotic. In level three, your limit is raised to 15, 3 of which can be exotic. In level 4, you are allowed 20 characters, 4 of which may be exotic. *Please sign your sorting forum with ~~~~ or your signature. *Please read the Character Policy and the Level Policy for more information. If you have anymore questions or concerns, contact any of the members of the Aid & Development Department. Category:Site administration Category:Aid and Development Department